


Squirrel

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Driving, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, M/M, akaashi keiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi is just trying to get home, and then a squirrel appeared





	Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my first time writhing this ship, and I love this prompt. <3
> 
> Snapchat: Lexietheweirdo

Akaashi Keji was just trying to get home, At 2am, from a party. During the day he had accidentally left his sunroof open, and he didn’t think much of it. Luckily his car wasn’t raided, or even stolen. He closed it up once he started the car.

 

No one was on the rode, or at least barely anyone on it, so he was slightly speeding on the ride to get home before 3. He was listening to music quietly as he was tapping on his steering wheel.

 

He heard a noise scurry threw his car and she slowly started to get worried. He looked around in his back window and near the floor of the car, and he didn’t see or hear anything anymore, so he shrugged it off.

 

So, he started to hum to the music as he turned it up. He turned the car and he looked around to make sure no cop was around, and so he started to speed a little quicker, seeing as its now almost 4, somehow. He looked to his side to see-

 

A squirrel?!

 

Akaashi started to scream and yell. He accidentally started to press on the gas as he went faster. He got a glance at speed and he was going roughly a hundred. He screamed as he tried to move the squirrel and shoo it out the window, but what he ended up doing was crashing into a pole.

 

His breathing intensified as he ran out of the ran, and fell to the ground panting heavily. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...” he kept reiterating. He put his hands over his eyes and he let out a sigh of relief.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

 

He ended up calling the police for some help, and once that someone came rolling up, he felt more at peace, because every person whom have came by had given him dirty looks, some lewd, and some aggressive.

 

“So, sir, what seemed to happen?” Asked the police officer, who’s name was Bokuto. He was quite handsome, and he smiled slightly as he felt more safe. “Um, well.. I was driving really fast home..and I saw a squirrel and I started to scream and I ran into the pole..” Akaashi said softly.

 

The police officer looked up at him after he was done writing, and he smiled widely, and Akaashi blushed deeply. Bokuto started to laugh loudly, and Akaashi whined and he blushed deeply. “I-uh...” Akaashi stuttered and he looked around, and then just decided to look down.

 

“Now, I’ll have to write you a ticket, but since the rolling truck is still on the way, I’ll take you home.” The police officer said. Akaashi nodded and he smiled softly.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Akaashi was driven home by the police officer. Akaashi thanked him and he smiled softly at the man. He slightly saw the blush on his face. “Can I have your number?” Asked Bokuto. Akaashi nodded and gave it to him.

 

“Have a nice night Bokuto-San.” Akaashi said softly as he got out of the car and to his front door.


End file.
